Come Down With Love
by aly-owl2
Summary: What happens when Finn comes down with love? Well, many things, like stopping at green lights, tripping, putting your shirt on inside out... the list goes on. And it only gets worse when he sees Amanda. FAMANDA! Three-shot! :D
1. Stopping at Green Lights?

**A/N: Hello there! So, I have a special story in honor of Valentines Day, I guess. I wasnt writing it for this day originally, but it just fit too perfectly for me not to do it. And, of course, its FAMANDA. And, this story in a way is based off of the song "Come Down With Love" by Allstar Weekend. But not necissarily. Guess you'll just have to decide for yourself. And for those who read my other stories... I PROMISE I'll have those updated soon! School has had a lot of homework. BUT... in the meantime, heres some Famanda! Haha. Enjoy! :)**

"So, we up for the Frozen Marble today?" Amanda asked, coming up besides Finn's locker.

Finn slammed his locker shut and tossed his backpack onto his shoulder. He looked towards Amanda, only to see her blue eyes glittering, pleading with him to say yes. Finn liked Amanda. But was unsure of what his feelings exactly _were_. It was kind of like, he liked her as a_ friend_, yet something was there that was telling him he liked her _more _than a friend as well. Being snapped out of his thoughts of Amanda, Finn dramatically rolled his eyes.

"_Fine,_" he sighed heavily.

"You mean you _don't _want to hang out with me?" Amanda defended herself jokingly. "I'm _ofinnded!_" she laughed. Finn laughed too, but stopped once he realized what she said. He wore a questioning look on his face.

"What did you just say?"

"Huh?" Amanda stopped laughing, struck by Finn's seriousness. "What do you mean?" She said innocently.

"You said_ 'ofinnded'_. Like, instead of offended, you put my name in the word!" He said, throwing his hands up.

Amanda gave him a blank stare. Then a small grin formed on her lips, which broke into a smile. And she started to laugh, which just confused Finn more.

"Why are you laughing?" Finn demanded.

"You're the one who thought I put your name into a word!" Amanda kept laughing and shook her head. She began to walk away towards the schools front doors to leave. Finn just stood where he was, a dumb-founded expression covering his face. _Am I hearing things wrong?_ Finn thought. He shook the feeling.

Amanda turned back around once she realized Finn wasnt following her. "You coming or not?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

Finn laughed nervously, realizing he hadnt moved at all. "Oh, right," he mumbled, running down the hall to catch up with Amanda. She just rolled her eyes as they left the now empty school.

* * *

The two began their walk to the Frozen Marble, a tradition that arose between them every Friday. They both enjoyed ice cream and liked the extra time with each other, but they would never really admit it.

They were walking down the street just outside of the school. The Frozen Marble wasnt that far away, more like a ten minute walk. They took a few sidestreets, but before that they had to cross one of the main roads. Finn and Amanda stepped up to the crosswalk. Amanda pressed the button on the traffic light.

Almost immediately, the light showed a person walking. Amanda began to cross the road at a brisk pace. She arrived at the other side of the street just in time before the red hand signaled them to stop.

"Finn-" Amanda began to say. She stopped her sentance short when she noticed there wasn't a 'Finn' by her side to refer to. She looked back behind her across the street, only to see Finn's face in a daze staring at the sky. He looked as if you could put one finger on him and he would tip over. Amanda sighed. _Why'd he have to be so weird sometimes?_

"FINN." She yelled across the street.

The response she got from Finn?

He blinked.

She sighed. "FINN!" She yelled, this time clapping her hands loudly. He jumped back, startled. He blinked hard and rubbed his eyes. He then opened them only to find Amanda on the _other_ side of the street. His eyes widened. "How did you get over there?" he asked.

Amanda rolled her eyes. Again. "When the light turned green, genius!" She laughed.

"Don't need to be mean about it," Finn's voice trailed off. He crossed the street when the light signaled it was ok to. They continued their walk to the Frozen Marble.

Once there, Amanda grabbed their usual spot near the very back of the ice cream shop. Finn went up to the counter and ordered their ice cream. After standing by the counter a while a little impatiently, the ice cream was handed to Finn. He quickly grabbed it from the counter and slid into the booth across from Amanda.

They immediately began to devour the ice cream. For a few minutes they ate in silence, their hunger getting the best of them. Then Amanda broke the silence. "So, what is it that you were thinking about back there? You seemed pretty out of it."

Finn nodded, a big spoonful of cookie dough ice cream in his mouth.

"Were you thinking of someone? Like... maybe, Jeannie?"

Finn immediately began to choke on his ice cream at Amanda's suggestion, coughing loudly. Amanda stifled a laugh at Finn's outrageous reaction. After a few more seconds of coughing and trying to breath, Finn composed himself and took a deep breath.

"Um, _what?_"

"Who were you thinking about?" Amanda persisted.

"No one." Finn said so quietly that Amanda could barely hear him. He began to swirl the ice cream around in his bowl.

"Aw, come one! I know '_no one_' always means '_someone_'!" She laughed. "Come on, tell me who it is!"

_What if it's you?_ Finn thought in his head. "I was thinking about how blue the sky is. And... what I'm having for dinner tonight." Finn said with a straight face. He then smiled, as if that made everything all right and he took another bite of his ice cream.

"Wow you're weird."

"As I've been told," Finn replied with a laugh. They continued to eat their ice cream, talking of school, how the others were doing, and completely random subjects.

Amanda looked at the clock on the wall, only to see the time was almost five. She let out a small gasp. "Dang it..." She mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"I completely forgot. Mrs. Nash gave us a curfew now." Amanda said. "I need to get home now before Mrs. Nash completely kills me and takes what little freedom I have left. Sorry."

"Its fine. We'll probably see each other tomorrow anyway," He laughed. "So, want me to walk you home?"

Amanda smiled at Finn's suggestion. Not really knowing what to say at Finn's sudden chivalry, Amanda just said, "I would like that."

* * *

Soon, the two were walking side by side on the sidewalk, the daylight quickly fading and the streetlights flickering on. They walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company and the warm Florida night. In Finn's opinon, their walk had been cut short far too soon when they reached Amanda's front door step. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Amanda said, taking ther final step up to her door.

"Actually, we'll probably see each other tonight, too. Philby wants us all to meet at Escher's Keep. Do our monthly check." Finn explained.

"Awesome. Well, see you tonight, Whitman." Amanda joked. Finn faked a scowl.

"Hey! Just because Maydork calls me that doesn't mean you have to, too!" Finn defended jokingly.

"Aww, is the hero getting his feelings hurt?" Amanda laughed, and Finn laughed along with her. "Anyways, thanks for today. It was really fun. As usual." And before Finn knew what was going on, Amanda quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Night, hero," She said behind her back as she entered the house.

"Night..." he replied back, in a some-what dreamy state of mind, a idiotic grin spread across his face. He felt somewhat light headed, even if it was just a kiss on the cheek. He began the lonely walk back to his home, taking lefts and rights. But the only thing that occupied his mind was Amanda.

Soon, Finn's feet began to hurt, so he decided to find a bench and rest a while. He found gray cement bench on a corner close to the park. He sat down and let out a sigh of relief, beginning to relax. His gaze fell upon the park to his left and he watched the soccer games that were happening.

But then he realized something.

He had _never_ been to this park before. In fact, he didn't recognize _anything _about where he was. He had absolutely _no _clue where he was. He was so focused on thinking of Amanda and the small kiss that he forgot to actually _look_ where he was going.

Finn shrugged to himself and got his phone out, about to call his mom. Man, was she gonna have a cow when she heard the story of how he got lost.


	2. Sleepwalking?

Later that night, Finn got himself ready for bed. Or in other words, got ready to cross over, which consisted of sneakers and the clothes he had on from that day. He called to his parents from his bedroom, who were watching their usual Friday night TV. "Nite! I'm gonna go to bed now."

"This early? It's Friday. You sure you don't want to say up with us?" Finn's mom called back to him.

"Nah. I'm really tired. Nite." Finn explained. His parents then replied by yelling "Goodnight." to him too. Thankfully, his mom had gotten over tucking him into bed everynight. Now she only did it every other, which still irked Finn, but he could live with it.

He walked over to his bed and flung the sheets over. He proceded to get into bed, which was somewhat difficult with the rubber of his sneakers catching on the sheets. Eventually, he was able to lie there comfortably, and began to drift into a light sleep. His thoughts wandered over all the events of that day, going from trying not to get kicked in the face by Louskii, to that small kiss on the cheek from Amanda. It made him smile.

* * *

"Donald, do you hear something?" Mrs. Whitman asked her husband. He came out of his trance from the TV.

"Huh?" He listened to the silence. After a few moments, he shrugged. "No." Then he turned his gaze back towards the TV. Right as he did so, the sound was heard again by Mrs. Whitman.

"See? There it was again! Listen," She ordered him. Obediantly, Mr. Whitman turned an ear to where the sound had come from. _Thump!_

"It sounds like its coming from upstairs," Mr. Whitman said. Almost as if on cue, a louder thump filled the silence. Mrs. Whitman turned around in her chair only to see Finn at the top of the stairs, wearing his daytime clothes still instead of his pajamas. Not only that, but he had his shirt on inside out. Typicall Finn. She just shrugged that abnormality off. Weirder things had happened before. He was just standing there, just before the first step down, with his head tilted on his shoulder, eyes closed, his lips seemed to be murmuring something.

"Finn, sweetie?" Mrs. Whitman called. "Is everything alright?"

"I think he's sleep walking, again," Mr. Whitman explained.

Then, sleepily, Finn began to walk down the staircase. At first, he stumbled on the steps but eventually got the hang of it in his sleepy daze. But on the last five steps, he skipped a step which sent him clumsily crashing down. He landed at the base of the staircase, appearing to still be in his dreams.

Finn's mother quickly rushed to him and made sure that he hadn't gotten hurt. He appeared perfectly fine, and let out a sigh of relief. She then noticed his lips moving, as if he were trying to speak. She listened closely, trying to determine what he was saying. The only words that she could make out had to do with Amanda, ice cream, and soccer.

"That's weird. He's mumbling about that girl, Amanda." Mrs. Whitman told her husband, who still seemed to be glued to the TV screen.

"What's weird about it?" He called back. "So what if he's sleep walking and talking about a girl? Just send him back to bed."

Mrs. Whitman's face turned to a slightly confused expression. "But, he hasn't been sleep walking in years. The last time he was sleep walking was in Kindergarden, when he had that cute little crush on-" She stopped her sentance, once she realized what she had just said. It meant that Finn only sleep walked when he had a crush on a girl. Mrs. Whitman smiled at the thought of Finn having a crush. She had always liked Amanda as a choice for her son.

She slowly picked Finn up off his feet and lead him back up the stairs.


	3. Come Down With Love

Finn burst through the doors of the apartment at the top of Escher's Keep. "I'm here! I'm here!" He said quickly, panting from running up so fast. He ran into the apartment so quicklky that he ended up tripping on the carpeted floor. All the Keepers just laughed at him. Finn got up and brushed himself off. He went over to one of the couches and sat next to Jess. Oddly enough, Jess was giving him a weird smile. A smile that said, _I know something you dont..._. Finn just shook his head. After all, she did dream the future and she probably _did_ know something he didn't.

"Sorry I'm late," he explained. "I guess I just got sidetracked," As he said that, he looked from person to person. He then noticed someone was missing. "Um, where's Amanda?"

Jess spoke up from beside him. "I don't think she fell asleep as quickly as the rest of us. She said she wanted to read some book before she crossed over."

"What book was it?" The ever-nosing Maybeck interuppted.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Why would I know?"

"Well, for one, you _are_ her sister," Maybeck began. Jess just ignored him. Out of the side of Maybeck's eye, he noticed something strange about Finn. His shirt was not only on inside-out, but backwards as well. Maybeck began to laugh. "Dude," Maybeck said, pointing at Finn. "Why is your shirt inside out and backwards?"

Every one of the keepers started to laugh too. After all, the look on Finn's face was priceless. He instantly looked down at the front of his shirt and caught sight of the tag and how stupid the shirt looked inside out. His face felt hot and he could feel the blood rising up in his cheeks.

As if to make matters a little worse for Finn, Amanda walked into the room that instant. Her bright blue eyes locked with his green ones. The eye contact sent a small chill down Finn's spine and he could feel his heart begin to beat faster. When he saw Amanda, he remembered the kiss on the cheek she had given him earlier. He had to almost remind himself to breathe.

She then looked around, noticing everyone laughing. She wondered what it was about, but figured it was Finn by the way he was laughing half-heartedly, the way his green eyes were darting from her to the rest of the DHI's, trying to tell what she would make of the situation.

"So, what's everyone laughing about?" She asked, taking a seat between Willa and Charlene.

"Have you _seen _Finn's shirt?" Maybeck obnoxiously laughed. Amanda's eyes quickly looked up only to see Finn's shirt on backwards, a small smile on his face, his cheeks a red from embaressment. Amanda would never say it out loud, but she had to admit Finn looked adorable like that.

"Maybe you should go in the spare bedroom and fix your shirt, Finn." Philby offered as some advice. "Maybeck's getting a kick out of this, for some reason. And honestly, its creeping me out,"

Finn nodded in agreement, happy to take this as his one option for escape. "Yeah, sounds like a plan," He said as he got up from his spot and quickly walked over to the spare room, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, once he came out, he sat by Jess again. There was a strange silence in the room, and that's when Finn noticed everyone's eyes on him. "What is it this time?" He asked a little impatiently.

Jess was the one to speak up. "Oh, nothing. Nothing _at all_." Came her response. Finn gave her a confused look, but rolled his eyes, knowing that was the only information he was going to get.

"We haven't seen each other in about a week, so anyone wanna tell us if they did anything interesting? Hmm?" Charlene asked everyone. Maybeck went, saying that he got voted 'Most Awesome' at school. No one believed him.

"So who wants to go next?" Charlene asked. Silence. No one volunteered. "Amanda, why don't you go?"

Amanda nodded. "Uh, ok. Let me think," She paused, deep in thought, scanning through her memories of the previous week. "Nothing interesting, I guess. The only thing I can think of is getting ice cream earlier today," She shrugged.

"Oh! Does that mean you got asked out by someone special?" Willa asked Amanda enthusiastically.

Amanda immediantly blushed, and shot a quick glance at Finn, who she noticed had turned a little red at Willa's implying of a date. "What? No, no no no," Amanda said quickly.

Willa's expression turned somewhat dissapointed, but it dissapeared just as fast as it had come. Charlene, on the other hand, wasn't as convinced. "So, I guess that settles Amanda's turn." She scanned over each face, picking her next victim, I guess you can say. "Finn." She said bluntly, a mischevious smile on her face. "Your turn."

Finn saw it coming. "Um, I g-guess I have to say g-getting ice cream? Almost escaping death from Louskii is something, but I really don't want to dwell on my death at the moment." Finn started to stutter.

"AHA!" Jess shouted, pointing a finger in Finn's face. He instictivly leaned back away from Jess, a half-scared, half-whats-going-on-with-you? look on his face. He felt terribly set up by Charlene and Jess.

"Jess, please, leave the interogating for _later,_" Charlene rolled her eyes. Jess nodded solemnly. "So, you went with Amanda to get ice cream?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Uh, y-y-yes?" He continued to stutter. _What was it about today that has me acting so weird? _Finn thought to himself.

"Ok. So, Philby, your turn." Charlene said. She went through all the other Keepers until there was no one left. Moments later, everyone began their own conversations. Willa, Charlene, and Amanda were talking about a new book that had come out, and Philby and Maybeck were arguing over which computer system was better. That left Jess and Finn to talk.

"So," Jess started the conversation. "You seem to be acting a lot weirder than normal today,"

"If you say so," Finn replied. He really didn't know where she was going with this, and honestly he was scared of where it would end up.

"So, I have a few questions to ask you. Dont freak out, its just a survey I'm asking everyone." She offered Finn a warm smile. "Ok?"

"Sure," Finn said slowly, shrugging. "Why not?"

"Okay, so have you been experiencing any weird symptoms at all lately?"

Finn made a strange expression. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, for one, do you feel sick? Slightly confused, in any sense?"

Finn nodded. "I guess so."

"Ok." Jess said. She wrote it down in her notepad she had brought with her. "And have you been sleep walking at all?"

Finn recalled the nights previoius events. He _had _been sleepwalking. He knew because once he was back in bed, he awoke and his mother explained what had happened to him. "Yeah."

Jess nodded. "Any tripping, random bursts of adrenaline, stopping at green lights, and stuttering?"

Finn thought through everything that she said. It was starting to sound like she was describing everything that he had felt and done that day. "Um, yeah, actually."

"Interesting, even stopping at green lights? Ooh," She cringed. "Only people with a _serious_ disease have that symptom, too."

"Disease?" Finn said a little loudly. What the heck was her problem? Just because she can dream the future doesn't mean she gets to go all freaky on him.

"_Yes,_ Finn. A disease."

"Well, what is this _disease_, then?"

"I hate to say it," Jess said dramatically.

"Just _tell _me." Finn said impatiently.

"Nope. Cant. I need to go over the the data and make sure I'm right." Jess said seriously, although Finn could tell there was some joking behind it.

"Oh, whatever. Tell me later then." Finn sighed. "Anyway, we really should get going on the monthly check up, right?"

The others, coming out of their conversations, agreed. "Okay. Lets do this quickly, then."

* * *

The next day, Finn and Amanda met up at the park. The others were also coming too, since it was saturday. The check of anything new happening in the park had gone well. The Overtakers seemed to be quiet. At least for now, that is.

Finn and Amanda were wandering around the park, unsure of what to do while they waited. They eventually came across a fountain and decided to sit there. Finn looked around and noticed there was barely anyone near where they were. To their left, though, in the large green fields were numerous soccer and softball games, but they were still pretty far from them.

The two just sat in the silence, the calm trickling of the fountain water behind them. Finn then decided to break the silence. It was starting to get awkward. So, he just said the first thing that came to his mind. "So, has Jess asked you about a weird survey lately?"

Amanda gave a questioning look, lowering her eyebrows. "Like what?"

"Well, for one, she was asking me if I was stopping at green lights. What does that mean? And she mentioned tripping, stuttering, sleep walking... then she said I had a _disease._" He shrugged. "Seriously, Amanda. Sometimes your sister is just a little _too_ weird."

"A disease?" Amanda laughed. "Wow. It's kinda funny, because she asked me those same things too."

Finn's face brightened. "Really? What did she tell _you_, then?"

Finn then noticed Amanda's blue eyes turn downward and her hands began to twirl her jacket's strings around her finger. He also noted that her face had turned a bit red, which made him wonder what she was going to say. "Well," She began. "After she asked me about all those silly 'symptoms', she said I had..." She paused, as if deciding how to say it. Then, in a very low whisper that Finn could barely hear, Amanda whispered, "She said I had... c-come down with love..."

Immediantly, different thoughts began to buzz around in Finn's head. He couldn't think straight. Did she just say she had _come down with love_? And, if she did, did that mean she actually _liked _someone? And who was this person? Was it him? Or was it some other boy at school? Or someone he didn't even _know?_ Finn's heart swelled with hope at the thought of Amanda actually liking him. But if that was true, did he want to risk their friendship? Or was it a risk that he should take at the chance of something... more? But then a small jealously entered Finn's thoughts at the idea of Amanda liking another boy. His thoughts were swirling. It made his head spin, feel lightheaded, heart pound so that he could hear it in his ears loudly.

"Come d-down with l-love?" Finn stuttered. Then, mustering up the courage he had left, he said in a small voice, "Uh... would I happen to know who it is?"

A smile formed on Amanda's lips. "Well, maybe..." She trailed off.

"So, are you gonna give me any clues on who he is, then?"

Amanda continued to fiddle with her hands. "Hmm... I go to the same school as him."

_Oh great, _Finn thought. _This could mean anyone._ "Anything else?"

"He's a friend of mine... and... he happens to have green eyes," She smiled.

"Oh, really?" Finn's face brightened. It _had _to be him. Not many people had green eyes at his school.

"Mhhm." Amanda nodded. "Think you know him?" Amanda asked, meeting his eyes.

"Actually, I think I do know him." A smile began to form on Finn's lips. "In fact, I think he feels the same way." His green eyes searched her blue ones for her reaction. And suddenly, he felt lost in them, sparkling like a ocean. And before he realised what he was doing, he leaned forward, and Amanda did the same. Then in an instant, their lips met, and they shared their first kiss. A shock went down both of their spines. They pulled away from the kiss, and both smiled.

"So, I take it you've come down with love, too?" Amanda asked.

Finn shook his head. "Nah," He laughed. "_We've_ come down with love."

**A/N: The End! Yup. I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy. Haha. Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
